The Wrath of Manne Quinn
by meismedude
Summary: Sequel to The Vengeance of Harley Quinn:- Nightwing has now taken on Batman's role, protecting the city from crime; along with his trusty sidekick Robin. A year after the events in TVOHQ: Robin finds himself distracted as another girl comes onto the scene, Batman is still haunted by Harley Quinn's words and the deadly Manne Quinn wants revenge on the world for his Mother's death.
1. The New Batman

The city was loud, bustling with activity and freedom. Everything was as it was, safe and protected.

"Your doing it again" A female voice said with a deep understanding tone. The shadows moved as the new Batman walked across a tall building's roof.

"Doing what?" Dick Grayson replied. His voice was deeper than usual, part off his disguise for Batman. Oracle or the new Commissioner Barbara Gordon was sighing down the communicator.

"Waiting" she replied. "Just like Bruce did"

Batman gazed into the evening air, the memories of standing by Barbara's side and listening to Bruce scour the city searching for her, of all people. The mad, deranged, heartless, murdering, blood-hungry, insane, over-reacting and selfish monster that was Harley Quinn. The love interest of the old Batman's greatest rival, The Joker.

"Am I doing the same thing?" Batman replied. He held his hand to his ear and waited for a reply. The communicator buzzed and Barbara answered.

"Well yes and no." She whined a little bit before explaining. "Yes since you are constantly out every night looking for him" Batman looked down in shame. "However, no, because you know you are doing it"

Batman smiled a little bit and moved away from the edge. In only a year, Gotham City was back to it's original state. The gloomy air was gone and most off the buildings had been rebuilt. Wayne Enterprises was getting a make-over. It was going to be taller, wider and given much more of a presence in the city. Batman could remember being told by Alfred, the Wayne family personal butler, that it was going to be a legacy for Bruce. Batman never liked to admit it but he respected Bruce like a Father. Took him in when his parents were killed and raised him into his late teens. batman almost regretted rebelling against him and becoming the infamous Nightwing.

"I'm just worried, Barbs"

"Everyone is ... Tim has been helping you find him and you know that I've sending police into the underground ruins" Barbara explained. Batman acknowledged the help his family have been giving him. Bruce wouldn't have done that; he would have done it by himself. "I just hope we find him soon and end your turmoil"

"Turmoil?" Batman said confused. He used his grapple gun to swing down to a lower building. Using his cape to glide down he landed gracefully and continued his track home.

"Yeah, you know the whole pheromone thing" Barbara said. Batman regretted that she remembered. When Batman was Nightwing, he met someone who wanted to bring about the downfall of Harley Quinn after she took over the city. This person managed to get close to Nightwing and form a intense relationship with him. Nightwing then found out that this person was using highly advanced pheromones to lure him in. Cutting all relationship with this person and ultimately leaving his un-cooperative Mother to die sent him into rage; claiming vengeance on Nightwing and Robin he used his abilities to divert being captured and has done for the past year. The name sent shivers down Batman's spine still; Manne Quinn, the son off the Joker and Harley Quinn.

"Hmmm" Batman replied sadly. He was disappointed of how they left each other last time. He could still remember the sphere of green light that forced him and several others to the ground. This teenager had un-natural abilities and he was deadly; he would probably outrank his Father in deadliness and that is something.

"Dick?" Barbara rang down the communicator.

"Yes Barbs"

"Your thinking about him again? Aren't you?" Batman cringed at how she knows what is going on in his brain. "Your going to get obsessed"

"Am not" Batman thought for a second and realised what he just said. What was he? A child or a man. "I mean, No I won't"

"Right ... Any who" Barbara began. "Tim is heading your way, look after him he isn't in a good state"

"I know, the Death Day is tomorrow" Batman cut her off before ending the conversation. The Death Day, the anniversary of Red's death; the assassin turned good who got in the way off a bullet to save her mentor, the infamous Talia Al Ghul. Tim Drake or Robin had been romantically involved with her and was devastated for weeks over her death. The worse part is that he couldn't mourn her because her body had disappeared along with Talia during the collapse of Wayne Enterprises, the HQ for Harley Quinn when she assumed control.

Batman turned around, something was coming up around him. He could sense it in the wind but also the light in his peripheral vision changed. He allowed it to get close before turning on the spot and grabbing it. He pulled it up close and sneered.

"Whoa Dick, it's me" Robin yelled. Batman relaxed and dropped Robin who was about five inch shorter than him. The younger male in front of him was wearing a dark red chest piece, with a 'R' on his left side, for his armour whilst his pants were jet black and thin. His gloves were thick and padded for hand to hand combat. Robin also wore a hooded cape that ended at his waist and carried around with him a long staff used in fights. Robin was meant to look different from Batman, who had to organize a smaller suit since the bigger one slowed him down a bit.

"Sorry Tim" batman apologized in his normal voice. "How are you?"

"I think you can guess" Robin smiled a bit but Batman could see it was a weary smile.

"How you holding up?"

"Fine, at the moment. Tomorrow is when it'll hit me" Robin's smile faded. However his cocky attitude still remained as he hid his arms around his waist and stared into the night sky. Batman quietly sighed to himself before turning round and allowing his long cape to flow in the wind. He could see in a dark window his reflection. His armour was grey and black and perfectly shaped to his body, across his chest was a black bat to symbolize who he was, his head was covered by a mask that had pointed ears like a bat and his belt held many items to use against crime.

The air became quiet for a second whilst Robin looked over the edge of the building. Batman still gazed at his reflection, the comparisons between him and Bruce were un-noticeable. However the quiet air shattered as a crawling sound came into Batman's ears. The sound of a small laughter broke the air. Batman recognised it immediately but instead of turning around he stared at the window. The glimpses of green moved round Batman's left shoulder moved as the pale face came into view.

"Hmmmm, don't you look dapper" The voice of Manne Quinn said. His deformed scar moved as he said it, Batman felt the vibrations at his ear. Manne turned his head forward to the window as he rested his head on Batman's shoulder; his toxic green eyes piercing into Batman's soul. The scar given to Manne last year was still there, the smile stretch from on cheek into a bend and finishing at the other. Batman willed himself to turn but could only blink. He then felt patting on his shoulder. This made him turn quickly to see a shocked Robin.

"Woah, why are you edge today?" Robin asked. Batman turned back to the window and looked for Manne, he wasn't there. Was it in his head? Was he going mad?

"Nothing, let's just go home" Batman said whilst running off into the dark. Robin followed, unsure of what happened. As they left a figure moved into the space they were in and watched. Their combat boots dancing on the floor they stood on and the faint glimmer of laughter echoed through the city.


	2. Invitation Accepted

The Batcave came to life as Batman and Robin walked in the room. Monitors flashed in the walls, lights fluttered and lit up the walkways plus the river than runs through the cave was toned down a small bit the damn at one side. Batman didn't want to talk to anyone, especially not after his head started messing with him. He quickly moved to the outfit room and changed into his normal biker jacket and combats. As Robin only just got out off his outfit, Dick wandered out the room and headed for the elevator that would take them up to Wayne Manor.

"Master Richard" His full name, Dick had only ever been called Richard by two people; one being the infamous Manne Quinn and the other being Alfred Pennyworth, a long time friend and personal butler to the Wayne family. Since Bruce died he left everything to Dick, Tim and Alfred. However Alfred denied any part of the Wayne fortune and offered to continue his work at the Manor. No one stopped him.

"Yes Alfred" Dick replied, getting closer to the lift.

"Miss Gordon is here to see you" Alfred moved into view. His white hear and old sweater suited perfectly together as he walked in. His elderly smile showed decades of wisdom and pain. But all together Alfred was the one person you couldn't hate. "Something to do with a green haired monster"

"Oh God" Dick cried out, piling into the lift. The doors shut and the lift moved up. As it came to a stop, Dick placed his hands in his pocket and started to bite the inside of his cheeks. He found himself doing this a lot more now for the new Commissioner. She had a way of getting into his mind and very recently his feelings. dick stepped out and slowly made his way to the lounge. Dick looked around the great library to see every copy of book that was originally there replaced. Upon Alfred's increasing health he organised that Wayne Manor be rebuilt to the original designs. Dick walked past the Dining Room, the huge modernised Kitchen, he walked down the beautiful marble staircase until he found himself at the lounge. Breathing silently he pushed open the double doors and smiled. "Barbara, so good to see you in person"

Barbara Gordon stared at him, squinting her eyes to read his features. She was dressed in a well designed forest green pinstripe suit which somehow matched the colour of her eyes. A small trinket necklace hung from her neck, half moon spectacles layered over her eyes and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Being only twenty one, Dick thought she look extravagant; even with the disability. However Barbara may be pretty and intelligent she found herself confined to a wheelchair, unable to move her legs. When she could walk she joined the Bat Family and became Bat-Girl. But one fatal night, Batman's arch enemy The Joker held her captive and shot her through the spine. Thus making her become Oracle and now Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department or GCPD.

"Don't give me that, you see me everyday" she almost sneered. Dick couldn't help but notice she sounded a lot nicer to Batman and his accomplices than she did to real people. "Can you guess why I am here as Commissioner?"

"You've come to give me a lecture" Dick guessed, he wasn't kidding since it always turned out that way. Barbara smiled a little bit but hid it well.

"No, The Nuiq Masquerade." Dick tutted and walked more into the lounge. He crashed onto one of the velvet sofa's and placed his hands behind his head. "We need a representative of the Wayne Household to attend. Diplomats from all over are coming here for this event, Gotham needs the money since we are scraping on what we got"

"Yet you can still hold an expensive party" Dick groaned. Barbara sighed.

"With the help of Mr. Nuiq who has kindly funded the event. You on the other hand have dressed up in black and sent most of the GCPD on a wild goose chase"

"Wrong, Manne Quinn is not a wild goose"

"Just as volatile!" Barbara wheeled closer to Dick who budged up onto his elbows. "Gotham is trying to run as it was. Now when I accepted my Father's old job, I didn't think that the building would be held up by thugs in its first week. This Masquerade is the only thing that will set things right and if you can't accept that Dick then you might as well tell everyone you are Batman"

"Your point is" Dick grew impatient. Barbara was against the Batman thing from the very start.

"My point is, be better than Bruce. Yes he hosted numerous parties but when it came to Batman he was obsessed with his work. Don't be like that, be Dick Grayson" With those words she sighed again and wheeled out off the room. "Oh if someone's going, please tell me. And get a fancy dress costume"

Dick smiled, maybe he should go as Batman. That would be funny. Tim and Alfred walked in soon afterwards, Tim's mouth was in a tight grin whilst Alfred still had his elderly smile. "So who wants to go to a Masquerade?" Dick yelled.

Tim became wide eyed. "When is it?"

"Two days away, I think" Dick said. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Two days away is correct" Tim couldn't help but chuckle. Dick huffed and gave them quick goodbyes before running up to his room. Alfred had designed the house so that Dick would get Bruce's old room. Same shape and size, Dick felt uncomfortable staying in it. Dick groaned before swapping his clothes for a pair of sweats and jumping underneath the cool covers of the bed. He found it hard to sleep that night due to the mental images of Manne and Harley Quinn playing through his head.

Meeting Manne for the first time.

Facing the new Harley Quinn, Queen of Crime.

Arguing with Manne, countless times.

Seeing the hurt in his eyes when Dick cut off all relationship with him.

Harley's endless attempts of trying to end Dick's life, causing her own death.

Manne swearing vengeance on the world but by his toxic green eyes, Dick knew he meant only he would pay.

Then the incident with the window. Was it really him? Was it just Dick's mind?

Dick then pushed out the two Quinns and turned to Tim. He was going to be a wreck tomorrow. Red.

Sighing himself to sleep, Dick wished Tim and Red had never of met.


	3. Manne's Brief Return

*_The Next Night_*

"ROBIN!" Batman shouted over the rough wind. Robin ignored him and continued to run over the roof tops, it was him. Manne Quinn smirked as he flipped through the air, his familiar sword glistening like a star in the night. He came out of no where, hiding for a whole year then come out on the anniversary. "ROBIN!"

"Leave me be!" He yelled back. His voice was sour and bitter, he had been like this all day. From the moment he woke up, he had stayed in the Bat-cave going over the Quinn case and trying to find Manne. Batman forced Robin to suit up and roam through the city, just to get his mind of Red.

* * *

_Batman and Robin gently glided through the air, the wind was rough giving them a challenge. They landed on the building from the night before and gazed at the cars below. They were lining up in a impatient line and some citizens were yelling at each other. Batman walked over to an over-looking gargoyle and knelt down. Robin stood behind him, his eyes concentrating on the roof of the building._

_"Your not going to cry are you?" Batman coldly said. He wasn't meant to be like that to his adopted brother but it was part of his disguise._

_"Sorry" was his only reply. He held something in his hands and hid in when he realised Batman was looking. Batman moved closer to his brother and stood taller, showing off his Batman persona._

_"What's this?" Batman asked. He was a lot more caring than the Batman before, always giving the perps a chance. Robin shook his head and hid his hand. Batman reacted quickly and grabbed it, squeezing at his wrists to make him open up. Robin whined and casually opened up his fingers. Inside the gloved fist was a gold locket, it was open showing a family of five. Husband, Wife, Son, Daughter and in the middle was Red._

_"That's Red and her family" Robin said, holding back the tears. Red was smiling whilst her brother and sister showed little interest of the camera; the Mother and Father held the kids together and gave very false smiles. It looked like on Red was happy to have her picture taken._

_"Where is this from?" Batman asked, the gruffness returning into his voice. Robin trembled as sadness took control of his body. Batman embraced him in a hug and quickly left it realising he was supposed to be heartless._

_"It was Red's. She was a criminal along with her family; when she was caught they took her clothes and personal items away and locked them in the GCPD vault. Barbara gave that to me, I think she wanted me to be prepared for today" Robin sadly said. Batman didn't know how to help him but realised that he was suddenly becoming out of the Batman character._

_"Keep hold of it and get back to normal" Batman huffed, swiping his hand over the back of Robin's head. Robin moaned and quietly sobbed. BAtman rolled his eyes and turned back to the gargoyle. They was something lying on top off it, or someone._

_"All the time we have spent together and you can't even sense my presence" the person said. The unique voice rattled Batman's bones and he quietly sneered. "Now, now, down doggy"_

_"Manne" Robin appeared from behind Batman to look at the figure. Manne jumped up and balanced on the head of the gargoyle. In the roaring wind, Manne's trench coat held tight to his body. The coat was a sickly black and was ripped all around the bottom, making it end at his knees; it was zipped up but the bottom still flew in the wind. He wore skinny jeans and a pair of male knee high combats that ended at his shins. His green hair looked like it had been cut with a knife, still skimming over the base off his neck it flicked in the wind. He smiled, showing off his pale skin and the horrific scar with delight. But one thing that caught both Batman and Robin's attention was his eyes. They were now the normal hazel colour that he had when they first met him._

_"Tim, Richard. So nice to meet you after all these months" Manne took a step and brought out his hands from behind his back. In one hand he held the sword that belonged to Apollo, an assassin trained by Talia Al Ghul and was in the service of Harley Quinn. The silver blade shone its strength off as the strong wind didn't make it budge._

_"The pleasure isn't mine" Batman had replaced his normal voice with the rough husky one. When the new Batman first appeared, the people of Gotham suspected it to be a Wayne. But when Batman talked to people, his voice would make it clear he wasn't a Wayne._

_"Awwww, you like me really" Manne joking said as he walked closer to the heroes. Batman shuddered as Manne's movement made him shiver; he did not know however if it was from hatred or excitement. "hell, everyone has a KILLER time when I'm around"_

_"Lose the puns" Batman growled, Manne faced him and smiled seductively. Batman started to fight in his head, he guessed that the enhanced pheromones were affecting him. Robin squirmed behind him, Batman wondered if he could feel the allure. The locket in Robin's hands moved and he almost dropped it. Manne being who he was immediately took it out off his hands. Hurrying back to the gargoyle, he held the locket by the chain and twisted it. Robin surged forward but Manne stopped him by holding up his blade._

_"Oooo, Shiny"_

_"Give it back Manne!" Robin roared, his face had been cleared off all sadness and now replaced with anger. Before Robin did anything stupid, Batman grabbed hold off him and shoved him backwards._

_"Robin, calm down"_

_"But he has the locket" He angrily replied. Manne smiled, not even a minute and he has managed to turn them against each other. Batman noticed this and gave Robin reaffirming looks with his eyes. Robin calmed down as Batman turned to his Ex._

_"Give us the Locket Quinn" Batman gruffly said. Manne turned wide-eyed at what Batman had said._

_"You won't even say my name" Manne's smile disappeared although the scar was still smiling. "You know that hurts, out of everything. You killing my Mother, vowing a hatred against me and forcing me to go on the run doesn't compare to you not being able to say my name."_

_Batman stood still, his eyes squinting. "Why now?"_

_"Happy Anniversary" Manne's smile returned. Batman and Robin couldn't help but think that the deranged person in front of him had multiple personalities._

_"Is that supposed to be funny?" Robin roared. Manne turned to him and extended his arm, holding the locket over the fast traffic. "Don't"_

_"Why not, I'll think its funny. HA!" Manne was obviously faking about dropping the locket, Batman could tell by the way he acted Red meant something to him as well._

_"You won't drop it" Batman growled again. Manne smiled._

_"No but I'll take it" Within in a flash, his sword fell and cut through the gargoyle. Both he and the stone fell onto the roofs below. He landed perfectly fine as the stone crashed onto a car on the street below._

_"MANNE!" Robin screamed as he jumped after him. Batman tried to grab him but ended up chasing him down the building too._

* * *

Batman could see Manne using Robin's rage to his advantage. Robin in a rage was strong and slow whilst Manne was un-natural. Manne leapt from building to building making sure he was gaining distance between him and the crime fighters.

"C'mon Batty" Manne yelled in joy as he landed on another roof. He sarcastically pretended to tumble allowing Robin and Batman to gain up to him.

"Give me the Locket!" Robin screamed at Manne. Manne dangled the gold locket from his hand and smiled evilly.

"OK" In those words, Manne threw the locket into the air and it went soaring. Robin was planning on going to catch it when Manne's foot made contact with his gut. Robin went crashing to the roof of the building below, just as Batman stood beside him. Robin scrambled around on the roof, his hand trying to pull away the pain. Batman growled and ran towards Manne, who was waiting patiently. Manne brought his sword up into the air and brought it crashing down. Metal contacted against batman's gloves as he deflected the sword attack by placing his arms in a cross. Batman pushed up but Manne didn't move; instead his right hand let go off the blade and surged forward. Making contact with Batman's chest, the force made Batman stagger backwards and into Robin.

"You can't beat me" Manne looked down upon the two injured heroes. "That's the reason I was given these abilities, too be un-beatable"

"Why not invincible?" Batman groaned.

"No one is invincible. You know my weakness, you are the only one who does"

"What are you on about?" Batman helped Robin stand. Manne dropped his smile. For the first time in a year, Batman swore he saw a sudden wave of emotion pass across Manne's face. He looked hurt.

"Nothing" Manne held his hand up and caught the falling locket. He quickly looked at it and threw it to Robin. He caught it and hid it in his fist; surprised Batman and Robin looked up at Manne. "Here's a friendly warning, watch out for the masked man"

In a cold laugh, Manne disappeared in the busy streets below.


	4. DeathDay Anniversary

"That reckless fiend" Barbara screamed at the computer monitor in front of her. She slammed her fists against the keyboard and started to huff in anger. Batman and Robin were walking towards her as she started her fit of rage. "Thirty Nine shops he vandalized"

"What?" Batman returned back into his normal voice instead of the gruff one. He took off his mask and became Dick Grayson. Dick hurried to the computer desk as Robin sobbed to the changing rooms. Barbara turned to the side to see the boy wonder release his emotions. "Barbara, what is wrong?"

"Urrrmmmm" Barbara tried to regain focus. "Manne Quinn, when you lost him he did a ransack on thirty nine different shops and stores. All of them have over hundred dollars worth of damage done to them"

"Manne is trickier than we expected"

"I can see that" Barbara sarcastically said as she peered through her glasses. The screen showed Manne's attacks on the shops and stores but Dick noticed he didn't steal anything.

"He took nothing"

"Nope, not a thing. He just destroyed the place and left" Barbara was growing more impatient with Dick as he hadn't caught Manne yet. "I heard what he said to you about the man in the mask, the Masquerade is tomorrow"

"Everyone will be wearing masks" Dick pointed out the obvious. Mr Nuiq had already upped the security, making sure no weapons could get in. His reputation for effectiveness was brilliant after he invested money and took over Arkhum Asylum. Since then there has been no breakouts, fires, brawls or plans for takeovers. He was becoming the face of Gotham, like Bruce Wayne was.

Dick scoffed at the idea, since he and Tim had inherited all the money and the business they were thrown in to keep it running. Dick was managing just fine along with Alfred and Wayne Enterprises was coming back on top again, as it should be.

"Batman has to be there" Dick said, hoping Barbara would agree.

"No, representatives from the Wayne family have to be there" Barbara replied. Dick noticed ever since she took up her Father's position she had become more strict and had less of a warm feeling. "However, I will have a Bat-suit capsule and a Robin capsule hidden behind the building"

"Where is the Masquerade?"

"Gotham Orchestra Hall, the old fashioned building by the cove"

"Why there?" Dick asked, the hall was far away from the main city and was bad for receiving any type of signal.

"Because Mr Nuiq was raised up in that hall. His parents took him to every production there and he later on started his acting career there." Dick rolled his eyes as Barbara continued on about Nuiq's life story. "After ten years of a successful acting career, his Father past away and he inherited the family business of security systems. At the ripe age of twenty four he is now one of the biggest tycoons in Gotham, just underneath the Wayne family"

Dick shook his head as Barbara slyly looked at him. Dick smiled, at least he knew Bruce legacy was still on top. "Does Nuiq have a fist name?"

"Always the sceptical" Barbara mumbled to herself. "Yes, his name is Harold"

"Harold Nuiq, what a name" Dick laughed. Barbara elbowed him and too started to laugh. This was the nearest the two had too a friendly relationship now a days. "Anyway, I'd better go check on Tim"

"Fine" Barbara smiled and turned back to her work. She had set up a home space to communicate with the GCPD because of her situation in the wheelchair. The plus side is she had better advanced technology in the Bat-Cave.

* * *

"Alfred!" Dick shouted through the Mansion. He was now changed out off his Bat suit and into normal clothes. Alfred came walking out the main Dining room.

"Yes Master Richard" Alfred projected his voice. Dick could tell that he was on stage.

"Have you seen Tim, I can't find him anyway?"

"Master Drake took the Cougar out for a drive" Dick didn't search the garage. If he did he would have seen that Tim's motorbike, the Cougar, was missing.

"Do you know where?"

"Both you and I know where he has gone Master Richard" Alfred weakly smiled and walked back into the Dining room. Dick made his way to the garage and grabbed a key off the nearby hook. He clicked it and a very flashy black car lit up. Dick ran over to it and hopped in. Pressing the gas pedal, he rushed out of the garage and followed the long tree lined road to the city. The tree's soon turned to buildings as Dick drove deeper into the heart of Gotham. Dick finally slowed down and stopped the car in front of the recently finished Wayne Enterprises building.

Finished a month after Wayne Manor, the huge skyscraper was taller and more modernised than its previous self. Dick walked through the main entrance to be greeted by two huge guards. Dressed in the light shade of blue they looked up sternly till they saw who it was. Greeting Dick, they let him pass and he went immediately to the lift. Pressing the button, the brass doors opened and showed the reflective interior. Dick stepped in and soon the lift shot up to the top off the building. On floor Eighty Four, the doors opened to reveal the Wayne Family's personal floor. Modernly designed and filled with high priced furniture, Dick, Tim and Alfred would journey up here to sort out important business stuff. Like the rest of the building, the outside was mostly glass held in by tight window frames. The glass was a lot stronger, almost bulletproof and can take a beating before finally smashing.

Dick walked over the thin but comfy carpet, an open window suggested more than it looked. He moved closer to the window until he saw the brown leather jacket through the window. Tim was sitting on the ledge, not as if he was preparing to jump but just to look out above the city lights and see the stars. Dick noticed them too and before he talked to Tim he gazed at the stars too.

"Lovely night" Dick said, breaking the silence. Tim didn't move.

"Yeah" He looked up to Dick, the locket tied around Tim's neck. "Who'd of thought that today would be so nice?"

"Only the people who know the reason why it can't be nice" Dick replied. He told the truth, today would always be remembered as the day Red, Tim's lover, was shot in the neck by the villain Harley Quinn. The ironic thing was that Harley had also killed her son's best-friend. Adding another thing he hated about her to the list.

"Why'd did she have to die?" Tim was now looking at the moon in the night sky. Dick looked as well at the crescent shape, only the image of Manne's scar came to mind. "Out of everyone who was there, why her?"

"She jumped in front of a bullet for Talia, it was he uncontrollable feelings that drove her to save her friend. Imagine if it was you who had died for her, she would feel both love and sadness. She was braver than the rest of us" Dick turned back to Tim who was holding back the tears.

"Today, when Manne stole the locket from me, I felt three things."

"What's that?"

"Anger because he had stolen the only thing that gives me a connection to Red. Sadness because of what Manne had become" Dick looked away and too the ground, his conscience screaming at him and telling him it was his fault. "Then I felt regret"

"What do you regret?"

"Allowing you to break someone's heart" Dick didn't move. "When you wouldn't say his name, he was just as hurt as I was. You made him the monster he is today, he removed all emotions the last time we saw him. Because too him he had lost three people: Red, his Mother and you"

Dick turned to Tim. Tim's face was full of seriousness and pain. Dick knew he was right. "The best thing for you to do is remember what his weakness is, he was adamant he told you and you've forgotten. Remember that and we can beat him"

Tim stood up, the wind blowing through his hair. He stared at the sky before leaving Dick on his own. Dick too stood up and walked after him, before running to him he noticed a piece of paper on his desk. The paper had a drawing on, it was the shape of a heart that a child would draw. By the side of it was a single letter.

'**M**'.


	5. Masquerade

Dick looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his Masquerade costume, without the mask. The bright golds and reds were patterned in stripes on his typical venetian prince outfit. Pants that ended under his knees, a pale white shirt underneath the soft jacket, the ruffled sleeves that were baggy at the sleeves and the green cape that was thrown over one shoulder. Dick was very pleased at the transformation. All he needed now was the mask and hat.

"Alfred!" Dick shouted through out the Mansion. Alfred came rushing in, a small red cap with a long emerald green feather in his hands.

"I believe this is yours Master Richard" Alfred offered Dick the hat and he took it thankfully. Dick placed it on his head and his hair curled around it. He looked into the mirror and all he needed was the mask; a small golden mask that was perfectly sculpted around the eyes and nose off his face. He grabbed it in his hands and walked out off his room.

He made his way down the staircase to see Tim waiting in the lobby, dressed in his outfit. He wore typical venetian clothing: ruffled shirt, under the knee pants and a long jacket that ended at the same place. His silver mask was sculpted to his eye lines and his hair was swooped over to one side. Tim started to mess around with his sleeves as they were too tight. He was also wearing Red's locket around his neck.

"Tim!" Dick surprised Tim. He looked up and smiled, he was in a lot better mood today. Dick still re-ran the conversation he and Tim had the night before. "Don't you look posh"

"Don't laugh" Tim threatened. They scowled at each other until they started laughing. "You look like a complete fool"

"Says you" They stopped laughing and smiled. Alfred was standing by their side and rolling his eyes. "You are representatives of the Wayne Family, which means you must behave"

"OK, we'll behave Alfred" Tim said cheerfully before opening the door and making his way to the limo outside. Alfred waved him off before turning to Dick who was worried about Manne's warning.

"What did he mean Alfred, beware the man in the mask?" Dick asked his faithful friend.

"Maybe this is one of them times when the warning unravels itself at the proper moment, Sir" Alfred said before literally pushing Dick out the door. "Now have fun and be good"

Dick huffed sarcastically and marched off to the limo in the driveway. Tim was already in the car and was nodding his leg up and down as he waited excitedly. Dick closed the limo door and signalled the driver to move off. It was another half an hour before they were outside the city streets and were on the country road to Gotham Orchestra Hall. As they came up to the hall, Dick and Tim could see the group of paparazzi waiting outside. One thing Dick hated more than having to live the life of a tycoon, the people who stalk the tycoons.

"Oh great" Both Dick and Tim said together. The limo stopped and Dick nudged Tim to exit the vehicle first. Tim annoyingly frowned and opened the door, placing his mask over his eyes. Dick did the same and followed his adopted brother towards the open doors of the hall. People screamed names hoping for them to reply but no one could notice it Dick and Tim before they were at the door.

* * *

They entered the hall to see many people in frocks, outfits and made a dazzling display of colours. The hall was glowing with a golden aura as angels and faces were carved into the wooden walls. Feathers and glitter danced around the room as the large podium at the end of the hall was covered with a large group of musicians. Women came first and greeted the two masked men and pushed themselves up against them as they tried to find Barbara or someone they knew. Then the jealous drunk men tried to start a fight because they retrieved more attention than them.

"Dick, Tim" a woman's voice called out off the crowd. They both turned to see Barbara wheel up to them; she was wearing a pink frock and feather were intertwined into her mask. "So you made it"

"Wouldn't miss a party" Dick laughed as another figure moved beside Barbara. She noticed this and smiled.

"Dick, Tim, this is Harold Nuiq" The tall and athletic built man stood there and smiled. His crooked grin rose up as his very sophisticated outfit moved when he moved. The purples and greens shuffled about as the multi-layered shoulder sleeves bounced up and down. From time to time, Tim could swear his dark eyes flashed green but placed it to the green rim of the mask.

"Pleasure to meet the competition" He offered his hand and both boys took it.

"I would say it was more off a victory greet" Dick joked. Nuiq chuckled darkly as if he knew the meaning behind the joke.

"Anyway what do you think about the Ball?" his voice was deep but not too deep. Like his voice was always trying to allure you to him.

"It's good but I think we have out done this before" Nuiq chuckled again. The conversation between two tycoons was quite awkward to listen too. Tim decided to slip away from the conversation before they started commenting on each others costume. He started to move towards the sides and was overall having a good time. Until a hooded costumed woman barged into him. Her pale white mask had small cracks in it and was giving her an eerie look.

"Sorry" Tim said, smiling. The woman nodded her head and disappeared into the crowd. Tim continued to the side off the room when he accidentally tripped and crashed into somebody. Their arms were holding tightly onto his arms as they both struggled for balance. As Tim regained balance, he realised he had barged into a blonde haired woman who was wearing a light blue frock. Her dazzling eyes met his and she stared until he let go off her. As she stood up straight Tim saw that she was quite a sight to behold.

Blonde hair tied into a tight bun, small features such as nose and ears and her skin looked smooth to the touch. Ironically, she was everything Tim wanted in a girl. His mind quickly flashed to Red's happy face, she wasn't what he thought his perfect girl would be. Maybe that was why he liked her.

"I'm so sorry about that. This dress its too long for me to walk in" The girl started to panic as if she had killed someone. Tim smiled and hoped she didn't know who he was underneath the mask. Tim found himself gawking at her, her arms wailing about trying to sort out the bottom half off her dress. Before he started drooling, he bent his back and outstretched his hand. The girl started to calmed down and realised what he was doing.

"May I have one dance with you?" Tim asked. In society he was sophisticated and caring. A true image to cover up the Robin problem; when Gotham returned to normal people started to name Tim as robin due to his adopted Father, Bruce Wayne. Giving a full statement of how he could not be Robin, he was later proven not to be the faithful boy wonder. The girl looked at his hand and smiled. She performed a curtsy and took his hand in her gloved one.

"Of course you can my good Sir" She sounded gentle and Tim felt like her voice was caressing his skin. The band started to stand, all of them were wearing tuxedos or black dresses and a black lace mask. They turned their heads and on come a man dressed all in white. It wasn't a suit but more like white jeans, shirt and a designer blazer. His hair was midnight black and was only intensified by the white lace mask covering his eyes. In his hand he held a white violin which he prepared to play.

As he started to move the bow back and forth over the violin strings the masked crowd soon paired off and started a dance. The men bowed then the women did the female equivalent. They clasped hands together and started to move their feet. Pairs started to twirl together, then the women loosened one of their hands and stretched it gracefully out to the side. Coming bask together they continued to twirl until the men lifted the women into a small jump.

"So you going to tell me your name" the blonde girl said in Tim's ear.

"Tim, Tim Drake" At the mention of his name, the blonde girl's eyes went wide. She did another jump and found herself closer to Tim.

"So I'm dancing with one of the Wayne Heirs" She sounded like she wanted this too happen.

"Yes you are" Tim laughed. They were now in the middle of the huge dance group. Tim looked up for a second to see the green cape of Dick's flying around. He was dancing with a brunette hair woman, she looked pretty but not to Tim. The woman twirled just like the blonde girl, her black dress shimmered as light passed over it. "May I just ask what is your name?"

"Jasmine Blakely" she said with a innocent tone. Tim smiled and together they twirled on the floor.

"May I also say that you look absolutely stunning tonight"

"and you look devilishly handsome" She replied back.

"Thank You, not many people realise that"

"Don't try your bachelor tricks on me Mr Drake" Tim found himself liking his name. Mr Drake, something about the way she said it made him smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Tim heard himself this time, he was completely into his character. Tim Drake was the prodigy of Bruce Wayne, Gotham's most eligible bachelor. At this moment all thoughts of Red were out off his mind. He felt uncomfortable about not thinking about her but the gentle pulse of Jasmine's heart brought him back to her.

The Violinist ended the song in a powerful solo. The dance couples finished with the men bending their backs and lowering the women, who had their arms outstretched as if they resembled a swan. People started to clap as the Violinist bowed and looked at the crowd. His eyes singled out one person. Harold Nuiq.

Nuiq was walking through the crowds and too the podium where he would address the guests of Gotham. As he walked past people turned to the podium. Tim found his arm wrapped around Jasmine's waist, she was similar height to Red and similar size. Tim quickly looked away from her head as she moved to look up at his.

"Thank you for that lovely song" Nuiq complimented the Violinist who smiled back. He didn't bow like the rest of the orchestra instead he stood beside Nuiq as he addressed the hall. "Welcome everyone to what I would call Gotham's Remaking." Everyone started to clap.

"As you know this gathering has been formed to raise a certain issue in the city. Gotham is falling into the pits of crime, since the revival off this once great city, the World has taken it for granted. But I stand here before you and say that Gotham is mighty, Gotham is proud, Gotham is strong. Gotham has been taken over and cannibalised into the very the gates of hell but we managed to stride from that and become one with the heavens." The crowd started to clap with ambition in their eyes. Whatever Nuiq was doing, they were hooked on to every word.

"Thank You, and another thing that I wanted to address as well" As he said those words, his hands met the Violinist and he pulled him closer. The Violinist smiled with a familiar grin to Tim and Dick. Nuiq came crushing down and met lips with the white clothed boy. As he went on kissing, the crowd gasped as the Violinist went through a transformation.

His kiss deepened and Tim and Dick definatly saw that his eyes were glowing toxic green. They looked at each other and left for the outfit capsules round the back off the building. Jasmine looked confused but Tim reassured her by kissing her hand. Nuiq ended his kiss with the Violinist and turned to the audience.

"Lady's and Gentlemen, I give you. MANNE QUINN"

Manne then took off his fake wig to reveal the green mess he had for hair. The tips were flicking out to the side and re-adjusted to their new found freedom. Manne brought his hand up and plucked away the fake layer on his face to reveal the smiling scar. Manne then stared at the audience as some of them screamed, his eyes turning back to the Hazel rings.

"HELLO GOTHAM!"


	6. Manne's Proper Return

Dick and Tim ran out the building and around the back. They found two metal canisters hidden behind a punch of huge pipes and bins. Opening them they found the essential gear to disguise themselves as Batman and Robin.

At the sound of Manne's voice, everyone started to freak out and panic. Nuiq was standing on the podium as if he was about the faint and Manne was trailing around him. Manne casually leant against the built up man and started to examine his fingers.

"What are you waiting for?" Nuiq asked Manne. The green haired boy was staring into the crowd, he couldn't see them.

"The main event" Manne relied coldly as his eyes came across Barbara Gordon who was still in her wheelchair. "Where are they?"

Barbara looked up and through her mask. "Where are who?"

"bat-brains and boy blunder" Manne sounded agitated. He left the comfort of Nuiq's shoulder and stepped closer to the Commissioner.

"I don't know" was her only reply. Manne was mean but even he felt disgusted against his Father for what he had done to Barbara. "Why do you care?"

"Stop with the questions" Manne grinned a bit. "It's getting a bit boring"

"Quinn" Nuiq shouted over him. Manne turned around to face him. "The plan must start tonight"

"And it will" Manne stopped before he could say anything else. He heard something, his super-hearing was not failing him. Running, two pairs of feet running plus the sounds of capes flapping. "Three, Two, One"

Batman and Robin burst through the doors and into the glowing hall. Manne's infamous smile came across his face. "STOP THIS MANNE!" Batman said gruffly.

"What are you going to do? Spank me" Manne joked before giving out a roaring laugh. "Oh, you really are a pair of Idiots"

"Enough of this" Batman said before taking strides towards Manne. He smiled and stood up.

"AT ARMS!" At that moment, four fifths of the Masquerade guests removed their outfits to show dirty rags underneath them. Accompanied by many guns and knives, the remaining fifth huddled into a group in the middle. Batman and Robin looked at them all, many of them were wearing orange overalls. They were from Blackgate or Arkhum. Jasmine was standing next to the brown haired woman Dick was dancing with. Fear stretched across her face.

"Nuiq!" Batman realised what was happening. The man himself was standing on the podium beside Manne now. His mask covering his face but his eyes were now glowing a similar green to Manne's hair. "is Quinn spelt backwards."

"With two 'N's it would have been obvious." Manne laughed again. His eyes darting around the place when something caught his eye. The hooded figure came walking out of the shadows. "Talia, my dear"

"Talia" Robin spoke up. He turned to the figure and saw the brown locks flowing out from under the hood.

"How are you?" Manne asked sarcastically. The figure just took in a deep breath. "And how's Red? is she still dead?"

Robin freaked out and pounced at Manne. He didn't even move as Robin soared towards him. In a flash, a fist connected with Robin's chest but it was not Manne's. Robin fell to the floor as Batman tried to think off a way out. Nuiq was standing in front of Manne in a protective stance.

"It's OK, down boy" Manne patted Nuiq's head. He nodded and moved away.

"Who is that?" Batman gruffed.

"I believe you remember, No. Six" Manne removed Nuiq's mask to show a dark skinned man in his twenties. He had jet black hair that was in a mess and a scar across his right eye. The only thing different about him was the toxic green eyes he had instead of the brown ones. "Oh Fernando"

"You said he was dead" Batman angrily said.

"I thought he was too, I believed that when I kissed him longer than ten seconds, the poison would have killed him. If not the poison then the fall of twenty floors must have done it. My poison not only killed him but healed him as well, bringing him back into a super strong person."

"So he's like Bane"

"No, Bane is stronger and is a lot dumber. It was Fernando's will to hang on to life that caused the poison in his system to take effect." Manne explained. Batman could feel the group of citizens behind him quiver in fear.

"Why are you here?" Batman asked. Manne smiled, the scar on his face made him look even scarier than before. The armed men around the room watched every move Batman and Robin made.

"I wanted you to see Gotham's reckoning" Manne whispered to Batman. He didn't get to close other wise Batman would grab him.

"You?"

"No this" He grabbed something from his belt. As he brought it up to Batman's face, both he and Robin went wide eyed. It was a Bat-a-rang, an old model. Used by Bruce Wayne before he was killed.

"Where did you get that?"

"Grave digging, where else?" Manne was messing about with them.

"You found the body" Barbara shouted. Manne, Robin and Batman turned to her. She wasn't happy with the situation.

"I've found a couple of bodies" Manne joked about. Talia moved her masked face to look at Robin, even behind the mask Robin felt like her eyes were blaming him for something.

"You still haven't told us why you are here?" Batman asked.

"Guess" he sarcastically said. Batman tried to wrap his mind around Manne and his plan but nothing came to mind. "Oh this is boring"

And with that, Manne pulled out a gun and shot one of the near by thugs. He fell to the ground dead and Manne started jumping around and happy dancing with Fernando.

"Don't call my name, Alejandro" He started singing as he ran across the hall. "Don't call my name, Fernando"

"Will you stop messing around" Batman growled. Manne stopped and turned around, his eyes glinting anger.

"No one tells me to stop" He aimed a punch at Batman but the Dark Knight caught it. Lifting his leg, Manne kicked Batman in the leg. Falling to the ground, Batman defended himself and got a shot and Manne's thigh. Manne then sped up his attacks and tripped up Batman, making him fall to the floor. "FERNANDO, PHASE ONE!"

Fernando nodded and walked away from the podium and leaving the hall. Manne looked pissed off as he was tempted to kick the downed Batman. "You think you know me, everything I do you think you can stop me or follow me."

"Manne" Batman growled.

"No, I've had it with people trying to control me!" Manne was loosing control. "Well guess what, I'M IN CONTROL!"

Then the windows shattered as police squad men came crashing through. The thugs all panicked and started firing at any enemy. Batman and Robin took this time to save the civilians, pushing the group towards the doors and getting them out. More police men came into the hall and taking on the inmates. Manne looked confused at what was happening. He turned around to the Orchestra thugs.

"GET TO IVY, GET THE SCANS!" He screamed at the top off his lungs. Bringing out two guns, he fired them at oncoming cops and killed them flat. Robin looked at Manne and retrieved an evil smile. Then he realised the guns, Red's gun was in his right hand. Batman noticed Robin who was about to run at Manne. Batman dragged him back as Manne killed another pair of cops. Seeing that helicopters were outside, Manne knew the end was near. He ran through the crowd and down one of the hallways.

Talia ran out the opposite way, Robin needed to follow her to find out about Red. Batman needed to catch Manne, he was unstable.

"Batman!" Barbara called out. They saw her in the wheelchair and ran up to her. "You need to stop Manne and find Talia. If she is helping him then we need her caught"

"I'll go after Talia" Robin yelled as he took out a thug and ran after Talia.

"Barbs" Batman said. She waved him away.

"Catch him!" Batman smiled and ran after Manne.


	7. The Dynamic Duo's Love Life

Talia hurried down the corridor, her red cape flying furiously as she ran. Robin followed her around corners but due to her athletic build and assassin training, Talia was skilled at disappearing. Robin began to pant after a few more turns around corners.

"Talia, wait. PLEASE!" Robin yelled. The tone of desperation was thick in his voice. The hooded figure slowed down to a stop in a windowed corridor. The huge french styled windows were placed all along the left side of the wall as candle like lights flickered on the other. The golden glow was here in the corridor too but amongst Talia's crimson cape it gave her an eerie sense.

Robin was about ten feet away from her, the eeriness even made him wary of her. She slowly turned around the show the white face with small cracks in it. Robin didn't notice before but the mask was perfectly sculpted to her face. With pale lips, dark patterns and the brown eyes behind the mask Talia became almost like a ghost.

"Talia" Robin said gently. The question that was on his mind seemed to travel through the soft name. Talia breathed in deep but didn't say a word. "Where is she, where is Red?"

Talia cocked her head; with the mask on she started to act like a robot. "Dead"

Robin shivered at the sound of her voice. It was different, deeper and more cynical. When she said the word Death, it sounded almost happy to her. "Where's her body then?"

"Gone" Talia started to turn, seeing this as a pointless conversation.

"Don't you dare leave!" Robin shouted, anger ripped through the air.

"Why?" Her voice was more colder, more brutal. It sounded like she detested Robin for something.

"Because I cared for Red, heck, I still do. Yes it took a year for her death to affect me but people deal with grief in their own ways." Robin explained and guessed at why Talia was being so cold towards him.

"Why do you wear her locket?" Robin saw this as he guessed the right answer. He unknowingly grabbed the locket and held it in a fist. Looking both at the locket and towards Talia, Robin knew what to say.

"Because I love her, still do" At the end of these words, Robin became dazed and confused. In seconds he found himself on his back and staring up at the cracked mask. Talia grunted and slammed her foot to the ground. Robin rolled away just as Talia's boots hit the stone floor. Jumping to his feet, Robin charged towards Talia, his short cape acting like wings as he took on step after the other. Talia saw her chance and twirled in circles, gripping onto her heavy cloak and making a distraction against Robin. Confusing him, Talia brought her elbow into his chest and kneed him in the face. Robin went skidding down the corridor, blood pouring from his mouth and nose. He wiped it away and brought out his battle staff. It was a small five centimetre long rod that extended into nearly the size of a young teenager. Seeing this as a challenge, Talia too brought her weapon, her old sword that was hidden behind the crimson cloak. The metal flashed in the golden light and changed from the cold steel to the illuminating gold colour.

"Why do this now, why pair up with Manne?"

"The League of Assassin's isn't with the Clown Prince's Son. We are more apart of your downfall than you know" Talia warned. She started to run towards Robin and slashed her sword. Robin defended by letting the sword hit the centre of his staff. Deflecting hits on all sides, Robin soon became dizzy as he was attacked by both the sword and the cloak. Talia saw her chance and raised her leg, meeting it with Robin's chin. The strength and power in the kick sent him flying out the window and into the grimy streets below. Talia looked over the edge of the shattered glass to see Robin lying unconscious by a dumpster. Not even saying another word, Talia continued down the corridor and away from the horrid scene.

* * *

"Come on B-Man, make your move!" Mane laughed down the hallway. Batman was loosing sight off the maniac as he the walls to his advantage.

"Manne stop this" He gruffed. Manne 'pffft' the idea and continued his session of acrobatic moves down the hallways. Still dressed in his white Violinist outfit, Manne was easily seen in dark rooms. "Manne!"

"C'mon Richard, don't give up on me now" Manne took a corner and found it was a dead end. Batman saw this too and cornered the supernatural menace.

"What are you planning?" Manne cocked his head and thought about an answer. Realising who he was talking too, Manne decided to tell the truth.

"I have released every criminal in Arkham and Blackgate; right now they are attacking the city. Roaming through the streets, causing havoc." Manne grinned. His hand was tight around Red's gun.

"But why?" Batman needed to know. Manne saw this and fulfilled his wish.

"A distraction for my main plan" Batman started to close in on Manne who was heading back towards the wall. "If the entire city is under chaos then I can travel freely without being caught"

Manne's back was now against the wall, Batman was only inches away. "What is your main plan, Quinn?"

"Have you ever felt like you needed something more" Batman knew these words. Bruce Wayne said this to him casually in his arguments. "Do you ever feel like the life you live is wrong? I can help you, just ten seconds and your double life will end. Batman will die for good and Dick Grayson can go and see the world"

"I don't need to see the world" Batman groaned. Manne's smile became smaller and more gentle.

"I remember when I was your world. Pacing back and forth waiting for news after my attack, sticking by my side during brawls and making sure I was all right before going off to what seemed like certain doom." Batman gazed into Manne's eyes to see if he was being trueful in his words. "What if it was just me and you, Gotham long forgotten, Batman retired and we would feel like the only two remaining people on the planet. Don't you like the sound of that?"

Batman thought for a while whilst the deformed scar on Manne's face lifted in hope. Batman nodded and moved closer to ear range. "There was never an us" he whispered.

Manne frowned. "Then burn"

Before Batman could react, Manne had already found his lips with his. This kiss was different though; Batman could remember them being gentle and nice whilst now he could feel his skin burn as the poison travelled through his body. He tried to cut the kiss but his body just wouldn't move. Manne opened his eyes to show them flashing green. Batman's ten seconds were almost up and he would be dead.

On the ninth second Batman lost conciousness.


	8. Chaos is a Distraction

_(Two AM)_

"Master Tim, you must rest" Alfred was on the verge of ordering. Tim however was not following, he was trying to push his body off the small bed in the Batcave. His Robin armour was off and he was in his night time wear. White cloth was tied tight around his waist as glass had cut themselves into his skin when Talia kicked him out the window. All of his body was hurting but his determination to find Talia kept him going.

"No, I have to find .. Ah" Tim felt a surge through his leg and he went crashing to the ground. Pain broke through his body as he tried to move out of the painful position. Alfred came rushing to his help and guided Tim back to the small bed.

"No Master Tim, you need to rest. Your entire body is bruised and we still don't know about your bones" Alfred weakly smiled and covered up Tim's body with a thin blanket. Dick was lying on the next table, also out of his Bat-suit, he was still and quiet. Tim turned his head to see the faint green veins around his mouth.

"Hows he doing?" Tim wheezed. Alfred looked over to Dick.

"Surviving, Manne Quinn's venom was not at a high enough level to kill him." Alfred frowned. "But it was very close"

"So I get thrown out of a window and Dick's evil ex comes back trying to kill him" Tim tried to laugh at his own statement but coughed instead. "Trust us to get the mad ones"

"I don't think that Miss Jasmine is mad" Alfred cheekily smiled. Tim smiled at his memory of the pretty blonde dancing with him. "To be quite honest, I think she was actually enjoying herself until a certain hero in disguise left her alone"

"She'll probably think off me as a coward, never wanting to see me again" Tim presumed. Alfred shook his head and chuckled.

"Actually by the news report the young Vicki Vale did, Miss Jasmine said you were at the back off the group, helping the Commissioner." Alfred moved closer to the huge monitor on the cave wall. "This one is nice, don't let her go"

"She's nice huh?" Tim dropped his head back onto the pillow. "Should I be worried?"

Alfred laughed just as Dick's monitor started to beep normally. His eyes fluttered as he returned to the world of reality. Dick quickly closed his eyes as light shone brightly into them. Alfred was by his side as Tim tried stretching his neck to see his adopted brother.

"Aah what happened?" Dick complained, his body sore all over.

"I have no idea Master Richard, Miss Gordon delivered your unconscious body here" Alfred looked at the monitor and frowned. "Although you had a large amount of radiation in your blood stream"

"Manne" Dick broke out. His voice was husky from the lack of saliva in his mouth. "He kissed me again"

"So why aren't you dead? Why would he stop?" Tim spoke up. Dick realised what Tim had said and turned his head, whipping his neck into pain as he was at it.

"Good question, Manne can't stand me anymore so why let me live?" Dick whispered. Alfred groaned and patted his head.

"Time for rest young Richard, even though Gotham is being over run with criminals you must rest other wise you will die in combat" Alfred smiled grimly and walked off leaving the two boys in the cave to rest.

"What does he mean Tim?" Tim shuffled onto his side, his back wasn't in pain anymore and he could see his friend. Tim's face was glum as he told Dick about Gotham.

"The Masquerade wasn't the only place Manne Quinn and his thugs hit. He has the city in turmoil, he released all of Arkham onto the city, Blackgate is barely managing to defend itself, super-villains are helping Manne and taking key points and Barbs is spreading the police thin trying to sort all this out" Tim explained in detail Dick looked worried for a second before answering.

"So he is doing what his Mother did?"

"No, it's even worse. Harley had the help of basic thugs and they were doing what she said. Manne has let all of the mental inmates and super-villains out and allowing them to cause chaos. Gotham will more likely be destroyed than taken over, does Manne really want this?"

Dick thought about it. Manne was a fragile person, always has been. If someone did something emotionally to him, he'd flip. But if someone destroyed his life, say by allowing his Mother to be killed and break all romantic relationships with him over something stupid, he would go mental.

"Manne doesn't know what he wants. He's using chaos as a distraction" Dick turned to Tim who was slowly drifting off. "Go to sleep Tim, I promise once we are better, we will find Talia"

Nodding, Tim fell asleep. Dick however kept his mind fresh with Manne. He wondered if she would know anything about him.


	9. Selena Kyle's Recruitment

Selena Kyle, AKA Catwoman, was walking through the badly lit sidewalk. Her black heels were banging against the stone path, her black dress hung tight to her skin and her masquerade mask dangled from her fingers. Her cruel smile was decorated with a red shining lipstick and her eyes covered in perfectly smoky make-up. Her small bag was swinging from her shoulder, it's contents rattling and shaking. Selena smiled as she heard her bounty. She remembered how she acquired it.

_Selena made her way through the crowd, gradually flicking necklaces of distracted women and placing them in her bag. Watches, earrings and cuff-links were taken as well as she danced through the masked people. She was very under-dressed for this occasion but at least she got into the spirit and wore a black mask with cat like ears. Just for a laugh._

_"May I have this dance?" Selena turned around to see the Prince of Gotham, Dick Grayson, offering his hand. She purred under her breathe as she remembered the small boy dressed in red instead of the man who now wears the famous bat suit. "C'mon pussy-cat, scared of the big bad bat"_

_Selena scoffed and took his hand, she was brought close to him and together they moved across the floor. "Never" she whispered in Dick's ear._

_"Then why did you accept my invitation?" he asked as he twirled her round to the music._

_"Forgiveness"_

_"I need a bit more than a three syllable word" Dick whispered, putting a small space in between the two._

_"Harley Quinn" with those words Dick tensed up. Selena heard the rumours of what happened on that day, the day Batman broke his own heart. She wanted to help, even though she had disagreements with the old Batman, something kept them close and allied to each other. She wanted to do the same to this Batman but he wasn't her Batman, he wasn't Bruce._

_"What about her?"_

_"Well, I didn't help with the fight. Even though Two Face threatened my life." Dick smiled and quickened up his steps as they danced around the other couples. Selena showed off her elegant grace, opposite from the feline strikes she was used to. "Anyway, I hit the bag of the century. Harley's Vault"_

_"Vault?" Dick asked, confused. Selena smiled as she left Dick's touch, she held a pose like all the other females in the hall._

_"She had all the precious treasures in Gotham and hid them in a secured vault, underneath Gotham Bank" She twirled and extended her smooth legs. Dick couldn't help but look, unlucky for Selena that Dick wasn't attracted to her. _

_"You know why I invited you, I'm not bovered about recovered items" Dick tensed up a bit and gained a firm grip on Selena's arms. She scowled and twisted herself so she was in control. Backing Dick up a bit, he held a firm balance and stayed where he was. Seeing it was pointless trying to move him, Selena looked up annoyed._

_"Power play, Gotham's criminal underground is going through a terminal war. People die everyday and no one notices; Manne Quinn is the main problem" Selena explained, returning to the centre of the dance floor. Dick shivered at the sound of his name. "Manne has gained more power than when you last saw him, Gotham City is just a disguise for his plan"_

_"How do you know about this?" Dick frowned down to his dance partner. Selena smiled and twirled on her toes._

_"A girl must keep track on her enemies before they keep track on her" she whispered._

_"That doesn't make sense"_

_"Not to you maybe" She laughed. "The life of a woman who has to fend for herself is different to Gotham's most eligible bachelor"_

_"I am not Bruce" Dick gritted his teeth. Selena looked concerned for a second before returning back to her signature cat smile._

_"I never said you were" Dick was taken back by her response. "Bruce had a certain life he was thrown into, you are similar but the only thing is, Gotham needs you so don't die"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The Violinist, Nuiq and the Masquerade. Your looking at what is too come"_

_Shortly afterwards everything broke loose, Dick and Tim disappeared to change into Batman and Robin. Selena was huddled up in the crowd to hide from Manne, if she was caught, Manne would kill her on the spot._

Humming away to herself, Selena turned the corner. Gotham City Town Hall had a illuminated clock showing the lower streets of the city the time. 3:42 AM.

"Miss Kyle" A older voice called her. She twirled around, her possessions swinging about with the same care free attitude she had. In front of her was a man, tall and old and most of his body covered by a beige trench-coat. She didn't need to see under the hat to know who it was.

"Alfred Pennyworth, my look at how you've healed"

"I thank you for your compliment Miss Kyle but I am on official business" he said sternly. He walked forward so he could see his target face to face.

"Who's Business?" Selena hoped she would say the name that was dangling at the edge of her sly tongue.

"Bruce Wayne" Everything changed, Selena kept her mouth shut as she breathed through her nose heavily.

"How?"

"When he left all his property and money to the inhabitants of Wayne Manor, including myself, he also left a letter for me. The letter was one instruction, keep Dick and Tim safe"

"Why?" She panicked. Clenching her fists together she felt like she was going to let go off all control and kill Alfred. She was never good with emotions. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Dick told me you have information on Manne Quinn, information we need" Alfred said, not a slight tone out of place.

"Yeah well, I was almost killed in that Ball. I'm not risking my life again" Selena huffed and walked off. Alfred still following her.

"You could care more for Bruce's legacy, since he did leave his bat-cycle to you" Selena smiled, oh how that Baby helped getting her out of trouble. She temporarily turned back into the sultry, care free thief that was Catwoman.

"A woman has to look after herself and only herself. It's the way I have lived since I was little" She purred and headed towards a faded building block. bricks were missing, windows broken and voices screaming from each floor.

"But that is not what Bruce thought" Alfred persisted on changing Selena's mind. She could tell that he wanted her to be like the adult super-vision for Baby Bat and Boy Blunder. "Bruce believed in family, he didn't want to see them hurt though"

"So now I become Babysitter, for a dead guy"

"For a dead love"

"NO! I am through with Batman!" Selena flipped. "This cat has claws and I can fend for myself"

She turned around and was about to open the door when a loud noise and a orange glow came from above. Selena looked up to see flames and bricks flow out off the floors above her. She saw as her room by the corner of the building had completely lost its wall. Smoke rose into the air as more debris fell from the burning building. The roaring voices grew silent and were replaced with a few survivors shrieks. She stepped back, as did Alfred, to see the damage of her home. Selena was so upset with the scene, she didn't realise the wall collapsing. Single bricks and chunks of the wall were heading towards the ground, and too Selena. Next thing Selena felt was the cold floor against her skin as a rough tight grip appeared on her shoulder. She tried to look up but the ash got caught in her eyes and she wiped minutes of cleaning her eyes, the sound of sirens rang through the city.

Selena was dragged up to her heels and she tried to balance as the gruff sounds from behind her deepened. Turning round, she saw Alfred covered in dirt and most of his coat soaking wet through. Looking back at her home, she scowled and a plan came to be.

"I'll join you" She growled in a way. Alfred smiled weakly.

"And what is that Miss Kyle?"

"That no one will stop me when I kill the bastard who did this!"


	10. Ivy's Palace

Catwoman landed on top off the block of flats. The wind had a smell of smoke and it tasted too metallic for her liking. The city had been mostly like this since the convicts had escaped and started the rampage of destruction. Usually Catwoman wouldn't be working for the good team but since someone tried to blow her up, she sorted out a deal to join Batman and Robin but only until they found out who tried to kill her. This was the second time someone had tried to get her killed, the last time was when she was trapped within Arkham City and where basically all of this started.

"You don't have to sit like a cat do you?" The new Batman called out as he glided to her side. Robin was shortly behind him, he made a gruff sound as he lost his footing and stumbled. Both Catwoman and Batman moaned.

"Amateurs" she complained.

"Says the CAT-burglar" Batman retorted, not hiding the displeasure of having to work with the older confused thief and killer. She was so many times swapping sides that Batman eventually decided not to trust her even though his adopted father had late night sessions with her. He stepped away from her and peered down onto the streets. He witnessed a group of thugs run across the street, tearing apart groups of civilians and taking a couple of them as possible hostages. Batman surged forward as he was about to glide done and take them out. Catwoman shot her arm and blocked him, Robin too was stopped as he smacked into Batman's back. They both shot questioning looks at her but she only scowled back and pointed down to the street.

"Just listen" she spat. All three of them looked down to see the thugs now congregating. But one of them was too recognisable. The tanned skin, black haired sidekick of Manne Quinn's, Fernando. From what Catwoman remembered from her stake-outs, Fernando had grown more muscular and about an inch taller. Now you can see sometimes that that his eyes would flash green due to the venom running through his veins. That was Manne's doing, intended to kill but ended up making Fernando obsessed with him. Manne left an imprint on the young assassin, if it came to it, Fernando would die for the new Prince of Crime.

"Why do we have to go to her?" A thug complained as he wrestled with a hostage. Fernando sparked up and his face hardened.

"Because it is orders!" Fernando gripped the thugs arms and threw the hostage girl to another thug wearing a ski mask. "This has to be done, if not then the plan will go to waste and Manne will be on the bitter end of it all. Just get this in your head, if Manne is harmed because of the incompetence of you lot then I will make sure your neck is broken in five separate chunks"

"He's nice" Catwoman sneered. Batman made his centre of focus Fernando, he was the closest thing to Manne. But did Manne really need Him, hasn't he been trying to get to Batman and get back what they once had. Batman was seriously confused and Robin could see this, even with the mask he could tell when his brother was in deep though. The same look had been stuck on his face for the last year.

"Find Ivy, we need what she's got" Fernando ordered and the group dispersed. Three of them were left as they watched the hostages they had taken. Two young girls and a older man were wailing as the thugs man-handled them to the ground.

"We have to help them" Batman gritted his teeth as he watched carefully Fernando scratching the scar over his right eye. He then brought a small communicator, similar to the ones the trio had, and spoke into it. "We also need that communicator"

"Make your mind up" Catwoman growled as she prepared to jump. Batman turned to Robin who only looked confused.

"Right, Robin go after Fernando and grab the communicator, I'll help the hostages" Batman explained.

"Your asking a bit much of the boy, aren't you" Catwoman glared.

"I agree" Robin moved in between them.

"Just go" Robin nodded as he jumped off the building and into the dark streets. Before Batman could set off for his task, Catwoman gripped his arm and glared.

"What about me?" Batman growled back at her as she lived up to her name. She was baring her teeth like a cat but her small features made her almost beautiful if it weren't for the tight outfit she wore and the pair of ears that could morph into specialised technological glasses. Her brown hair was tucked into a tight ponytail which ended at the crux of her neck.

"You stay up here and don't do anything stupid" Batman ordered. They stared at each other, the hate obvious in each others eyes. Catwoman wondered why she could get on with the Prince of Gotham rather than the Dark Knight. The crime-fighter was more like her, outcasts, hunted and raised in troubled conditions. They were matched perfectly, apart from the fact that she commits crime and he seeks out to fight it. Plus she was twenty years older so any relationship beyond a possible friendship was gone. She reluctantly nodded and crawled back and behind Batman.

Batman stepped up to the edge and peered down on the hostage taking thugs. Two young girls and an older man were pushed onto their knees as the three thugs aimed guns at them. Batman gripped the sides of his cape and fell of the buildings roof. He extended his arms and his body uplifted as his cape was caught in the wind. He glided through the smoke smelling air and into the shadows. He just got out of sight as the baseball capped thug turned his head at his way. Still hiding in the shadows, Batman planned out his attack and took a deep breath. The thugs started making sounds which sounded a bit odd to Batman but he shoved it to the side as he jumped into the flickering street light.

To Batman's surprise, he found Catwoman standing amongst a pile of unconcious or dead thugs, swinging the guns from her claws. She let the hostages go who muffled thank you's as they ran down the alley. Batman scowled at the thief as she swaggered towards him, patting his stomach as she walked past. Batamn reached and grabbed her wrist, making sure to squeeze it.

"What the hell was that?"

"Not wasting time" She pulled her wrist away but Batman tried for the other one. Catwoman saw this coming and blocked it, twisting her body so she could cartwheel and push Batman against the wall. She was up-close in his face, her fierce lips only a breath away but for Batman there was no desire to kiss, only to escape.

"Get off me!" Batman growled. Catwoman only hissed as he lurched forward, she was faster and pushed him harder into the wall.

"Listen BATMAN!" she spat. "We need to work together and you trying to be the hero and leave the bad guys for the police. Sacrifices need to be made and from what I could see, they were going to kill innocent people. A crime I have commited a few times but we need to stop Manne Quinn and fast"

Batman glared at her, Catwoman only dug her metal claws into the Dark Knight's shoulder, making him groan in pain. "Now call your side-kick and find out where he is!"

Catwoman let him go, her heels clanging against concrete as she moved away. Batman turned away from her, the thought of how Bruce could handle her was beside him. He activated his communicator and waited for the fuzzing to stop before talked.

"Robin, what's your position?" No reply.

"Robin?" Still no reply.

"Robin! Answer Now!" silence. "Robin's not answering"

Catwoman looked at him with a look that had 'I-told-you-so' written all over it. Just then the communicator beeped and Batman immediatly answered it.

"Robin!"

"Try again honey" a smooth elegant voice replied. Batman instantly recognised who it belonged to, as he felt his body react to it. Catwoman noticed it as well and her eyes went wide. Batman knew the effects of what wa shappening, all to well, yet they felt different to Manne's effect.

"Ivy" Batman grumbled. The voice laughed.

"There should be a Poison in front of that" Poison Ivy hymned. Catwoman joined the frequency, still looking at the back of Batman.

"Poison by name, poison by nature" said Catwoman.

"Selina, I thought you were dead"

"Yeah well, I have eight more lives" this time it was Catwoman who giggled. Poison Ivy grunted on the other end, yet somehow that sounded attractive. Batman began to feel un-easy about Poison Ivy having Robin's communicator.

"Where's Robin?!"

"Oh, Boy handsome here is just having a little nap. I was thinking about delivering him to Manne Quinn, to get rid of the bad blood between us"

"Why would Manne Quinn have a problem with you, as far as I know, he needs something from you?" Catwoman asked. She was walking in circles, her whip trailing across the floor like a tail.

"He's a weird kid" Posion Ivy soothed. Her voice was actually changing tones when Batman's anxious feeling rose. "I'm guessing your going to have to come and save your little Robin, aren't you Batman?"

"You have exactly five minutes to release him or I'm going to -"

"What? Beat me up, I highly doubt that" Ivy laughed. Batman began to pace before Catwoman took up the conversation.

"He won't, but I will" she smiled at herself. Both of them could hear Poison Ivy's mumbling in the silence before breathing into the communicator.

"Gotham Library, come inside my Palace" the line went dead.

The anger that boiled inside Batman had reached its peak. Batman snapped, punching his fists into the cold metal of the nearby lamp-post. He only finished when the light sparked and went out. Breathing heavily, Batman looked up at Catwoman.

They scowled at each other before Catwoman started climbing up the fire-escape. Batman following her.

The Library seemed to be un-touched by the chaos infecting the city. However, the huge amounts of plants and greenery growing around it was a sure sign that Poison Ivy had claimed it as her 'Palace'. The dome like roof was now sprouting a very sultry dark pink and each window at least had a branch breaking through it.

Batman and Catwoman was directly across from it, standing on the roof of a department store. They both were evaluating the best stratergy to enter the building. Catwoman was thinking the roof, near the giant flower, whilst Batman was simply thinking of breaking down the doors and ordering Ivy to release Robin. Catwoman began crouching as she heard a few voices from below, noticing it was jsut a bunch of teenage thieves, she shrugged and gazed longly at the Library.

"I say the roof" Catwoman revealed.

"I think the front door would do just fine" Batman retorted, jumping down and gliding to the road. The teenage thieves took one look of the black cape and froze. As Catwoman dropped, she swore she could smell one of their bowels dropping.

"Do you have to literally scare the shit out of people?"

"I'm doing my job" I sniggered. Only infuriating Catwoman some more. They walked side-by-side, keeping to the shadows, so not to be seen by any Arkhum inmate.

"The roof is a better vantage point, it would drop us straight onto the top floor" Catwoman continued her arguement.

"Whilst the door would lead us in to the Lobby, Ivy is most likely making her base there since it is the biggest in the building" Batman explained but Catwoman was taking none of it.

"Listen I have cased this joint for years, I know whats best"

"So you have cased it with a eco-terroist who experiments on plants, making them carnivorous, and the explosive poors that are possibly situated along the roof, in case she wants to escape" Batman stopped to look at Catwoman this time, all notions of becoming good aqquaintances was out the window. They needed to work together, so they did, that didn't mean that they liked each other.

"Similar occasions maybe" Catwoman hissed. She was preparing herself for any attack as they walked closer to the Library.

"Just listen to me for once"

"How come you know the blueprints to this place then? Shouldn't you be contacting your little 'Bat-cave'?"

"I used to know someone who liked books" Catwoman stopped in her tracks and looked at Batman still walking. She had two names that came into her head, one of them was more likely to be true whilst the other was just a rumor. As far as she knew, this Batman (or Nightwing), wasn't like that. Robin might have been but Nightwing/Batman. It can't be. "Are you coming?"

"To the roof, yes"

"Just shut up!" Batman growled. They continued bickering until they reached the Library doors. A large pair of brown oak doors, with ancient greek stories carved into them. Small vines grew along the edges and leaves sprouted out of them.

"We will be caught" Catwoman was far from being quiet.

"Seriously Selena, I don't care, we are doing it my -"

Batman was cut off as the doors were blown open. Whatever it was, neither Batman or Catwoman saw it as they were sent flying. Heat radiated over the air and a loud snarling sound roared through the silence. Both bodies hit the concrete and neither of them could hold back the yelp of pain. Batman's vision went blurry as he struggled to stand. He felt sharp pains around his arms but only realised it was a rather fast Catwoman when he looked around. She looked in worst shape than he did, a cut across her cheek and blood smeered over her lower lip. They both ached as the snarling became a long hiss, coming from the Library. The entrance was crumbling and slowly, vines came slithering out, wrapping around the solumns and the stairs.

"You should have listened to Selena, Batman" the famous elegant voice of Poison Ivy floated through the air. Batman looked up to see Catwoman with a small smile but it dissapeared quickly as Poison Ivy walked out of the Library, her vines and flowers spreading around the street. They slowed down as Ivy stood in front of the unlikely team.

"Ivy, dear, we were in the neighbourhood and we thought -"

"Shut up!" Ivy interupted, extending her graceful fingers in a quick and sharp movement. She glared her dark eyes as her once pale skin now glowed green and decorative vines twirled round her body, her privates covered by small garments made of leaves which clung to her body. Her red hair flowed down to the bottom of her back as the wind flowed through it and the scarlet jacket she wore whenever the cold creeped in. Since it was the middle of December, Gotham was at its coldest. "You harmed my babies the last time we met, Feline! If it wasn't for the flying mammal, you would be dead already!"

"Ivy, where is Robin?" Batman groaned as he stood up straight. Poison Ivy looked over at him, something was odd about the way her pheremones surrounded him. She felt them caress his skin but it took no effect, that only meant one thing in Ivy's mind. She smiled livingly at Batman, sneering at Catwoman who stepped closer.

"In the care of my beautiful babies, they do like to prepare their food before eating" She smirked. Batman was going to lunge but the shrieking of wheels and the sound of guns firing into the air caught all three of their attentions. Jeeps came swirving by, men haging on with guns, ready to shoot. Batman could easily recognise one of the men, Fernando was standing on the top and aiming his rifle at Poison Ivy.

"Ivy, give us the spores" Fernando threatened. Ivy didn't even talk back, she just turned on the spot and sprinted. Her vines react like a swarm of bees protecting their Queen. They surged forward, wrapping themselves around one of the jeeps and crushing it, killing everyone insdie it before the petrol canister sparked and the vehicle exploded. Fernando's jeep came closer towards Batman and Catwoman, who were following Ivy's lead. She was heading back into the Library as bullets skimmed the floor, trying to hit Ivy's fast moving legs.

She was already inside the building as Fernando pulled right up on the spot where Batman and Catwoman were standing. The other jeep tried doing the same but vines shot out from the ground, tearing concrete and metal and sprouting out of the top of the jeep. Blood soaked them as they sort of waved at the last remaining jeep.

As Batman and Catwoman staggere dinto the marble lobby of the Library, the ground and plants rose up and made a wall which filled in the gaping hole. Bullets were heard hitting the plant material until finally the shooting stopped, the screams of men rose up but died down quickly.


End file.
